Psycho Video Reactions
Psycho Video Reactions is an online project created by Sam Wilkes as one of the many channels, showing the Psycho Video Reactions by Psycho Brother/Jason C. (aka BroJC). History This project begins back in August 2015 as Sam and Jason were laying on the lounge at Keith's farm and Sam began filming Jason's Reactions to the video. Since then, Several Psycho Videos were filmed and were not placed in to production until late January 2016, Sam finally placed the filmed videos in to production by February 2016. Sam puts the show on hiatus on 1st June 2016. By 2019, it was temporarily revived for a set of Austin's Reaction Videos and with the upload of the final reaction video in October, there were no further uploads following the big finish. Beginning of the Channel (August 2015 - December 2015) The Beginning of the Channel began in August 2015 with the first Psycho Video Reaction filmed. Since then, filming became a regular activity for YouTube Videos. The person reacting to the videos is BroJC (or Psycho Brother). Every Weekend, Sam gets Jason to react to McJuggerNuggets Psycho Videos. There are 13 episodes of this online show on YouTube. Moving to Psycho Dad's for the holidays (December 2015 - January 2016) Sam continued the Psycho Video filming until 22nd December 2015 when he left Brisbane to stay with his Dad for the Christmas holidays. Sam went back to Brisbane on 13th January 2016. The continued Filming (January 2016 - March 2016) Sam continues the Psycho Video Reactions until Jason moved out in February 2016. Finally, some videos (March 2016) Sam uploads 5 Psycho Video Reactions episodes by March 2016. In late March 2016, Jason eventually found out his Dad died between 12:00AM and 4:00AM on 24th March 2016. The Death of a Family Member (March 2016 - May 2016) Jason holds off the project until this death blows over. Sam ultimately decides that if Jason doesn't continue the filming that he will halt production of the Psycho Videos until 17th June 2016. Recently, Lynette told Sam that he will be going to the farm. Sam asks her if Jason has gotten over the death of his Dad. Lynette says yes but Sam rings Jason up for himself to find out Lynette isn't lying. Sam phones Jason and Jason says that he is getting there. This meant that the Psycho Video Reaction Filming was gonna continue. The Continuation (May 2016 - July 2016) Sam continues the project as of 3rd May 2016 and the filming re-commenced 7th May 2016. The Psycho Video Reaction filming is still continuing to this day. 2 Uploads of those Psycho Video Reactions per week began 7th June 2016. On 1st June, no new video was created. However, throughout June, 2 videos were uploaded per week except on the week of Sam's birthday where 2 episodes on 1 video was uploaded on 21st June 2016. The final episode was uploaded on 28th June 2016. In Early July, Anna called up to tell Lynette that Francesca, the previous elder cat, has passed away on Anna's bed. Sheldon was the eldest cat in July 2016, the death of the older cats continued until Ramsay was crowned the oldest cat in the family in July 2019. The Closure of TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios & Problems Again (July 2016) TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios closed its doors at midnight on 25th June 2016. On 7th July, Freemake Video Converter had problems when editing the length of the videos with its editor. The issue is not fixed and it won't until the next major release which should hopefully fix that. In July, Sam announced to open TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios behind the house on 1st August 2016. The Opening of TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios (August 2016 - September 2016) TheBrisbaneKid International Filming Studios opened 1st August 2016 at 5pm, after the opening of the studio, Season 2 Episode 10 of The Sam and Dora Show. Psycho Video Reactions Marathon (all converted videos so far) broadcasted after the show. The upcoming differences for TheBrisbaneKid International and the YouTube Channels was announced throughout the evening on August 1. Also, Freemake Video Converter issues were fixed, therefore, Psycho Video Reactions continue production. The production continues twice a week from 24th August 2016, after TheBrisbaneKid ends hosting the Rio de Janeiro 2016 Olympics. TheBrisbaneKid then recorded reaction videos to Austin's Psycho Videos until 2017. Second Season and Ending Reaction Videos (October 2016 - December 2017) For the next 14 months, recording reactions were become less frequent and by October 2017, the reaction videos had died off. In November 2017, this project was indeed killed completely. Hiatus (January 2018 - January 2019) Throughout 2018, there were no reaction videos and was placed on hiatus and PawPatrolFan Reaction Videos Channel had no future. Recording Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 Video Clips (January 2019 - August 2019) On 26 January 2019, Austin's Reaction Videos was revived and Jason reacted to 14 Psycho Dad video clips, most of which were added in Psycho Dad: The Movie 5. In August, the final episode was recorded and then during the Ekka holidays, Sam Wilkes Jr. began uploading one episode per day of the Ekka. This ended in late August. The End (August 2019 - October 2019) The series came to an end on October 12, 2019, when the final reaction video was posted, putting an end to the project, channel and series. Future There is no future for this channel as Sam Wilkes Holahan, Sam Wilkes Jr. and Austin Holahan have no intentions of continuing reaction videos or any other videos for this channel.